paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watchdogs/@comment-24520704-20140208105709
There are different strategies in 1st and 2nd day. The one I use in the 1st day is; there are 8 bags as you know. As soon as the game starts, I throw all bags to the side of the truck, so I can pick them up from outside easily. And then when I am outside, there are 3 places where the van comes to pick the bags up. 1 is behind you up to the stairs and 1 door to pick lock. 2 is the farest place that you have to cross the bridge. And 3 is on the left corner where the crane is. So I throw 3 bags to the 2nd floor where the area reaches the farest place after the bridge, 2 bags to the 2nd floor just behing the truck and 2 bags to the door that reaches the crane (you can pick up bags from the closed doors as you know). I kill lots of police so I buy the 2nd ammo just in case which is locates in the truck. After the van arrives, I make sure that I throw 4 bags at least. And then I rush to the crane side, I wait for the car on the 2nd floor with another bag on my back. ( I try to take more than 4 bags so in the 2nd day, you might drop the bag to the sea, than you will be stuck forever.) When the car arrives to pick me up, I jump from 2nd floor to the top of the car under me which reduces the injury and then run to the car. Easy job.. 2nd map is much easier for sure, make sure you carry all the bags inside to the 2nd floor corner where you can control inside and outside when the attack begins. There are 3 hangars that the boat might arrive, 7, 8 or 9. When you give your back to the warehouse, 7 is on the left, 8 is in front of you and 9 is on the right hand side. I always pray for the boat not to come to number 7 which is very far and difficult to carry them 1 by 1. But that happens very often and it is hard to make a teamwork with the guys next to me. When the boat is full, I come back to the 2nd floor and wait for the helicopter with the 5th bag. The helicopter usually arrives to the balcony, so I wait there also..And thats it.. Just 1 more thing for the 2nd map just before finishing. If you are waiting in the balcony and just before helicopter arrives, if you see a teaser, make sure to kill him. Because otherwise, at that second when he arrives and start shocking you and the helicopter arrives to pick you up, it says you passed the level but the sreen gets frozen and you are stuck in the page, you can move by mouse, but cant go anywhere. And after such difficult times, just a small step to win 30thousand points (in total in overkill), you will have to quit the job. That happened to me twice, hope never happens to you.. That's all for me now..